The goal of the training program is to recruit academically promising men and women into health services research careers, and once here, to challenge them to address key problems in the field. We do this by providing trainees with the conceptual and analytic skills required to address a broad range of health service research issues through collaboration among organizational and administrative resources in two divisions of the University of Michigan: 1) the Department of Health Management and Policy in the School of Public Health, and 2) the Division of General Medicine in the School of Medicine. To achieve this goal, the program aims to: a) provide students with a sound academic background, research training, and socialization in health services and health services research; b) recruit and provide financial support for students, faculty, and researchers concerned with issues of health and health policy. The program will sponsor two-year traineeships for pre- and post-doctoral trainees. The traineeship experience includes: course work in health services concepts and issues as well as health services research methods; active involvement in ongoing research programs; participation in seminars and professional conferences; structured interchange across disciplines and occupations; and guidance and ethical research practices. The training experience will provide trainees with a specific research program to guide their future work. As a result of this training, trainees will be able to: 1) develop skills in disciplinary areas and health services content and methods (predoctoral training), or 2) integrate either social science disciplines or medical backgrounds with health services content and methods (post-doctoral training).